The invention is classified in Class 338/225,906; 352/27/5.
The invention is related to video recorders equipped with microphones for recording both video images and sound, particularly video camcorders of the type currently sold for home use, having manual or automatic zoom telescopic lens capability. In a U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,278 issued Aug. 29, 1989, Dann and Rapp, a video camera has a zoom lens and a microphone pick-up for recording sound associated with the video images; the acoustic focus of the microphone pick-up is varied between unidirectional and omni-directioned in synchronism with the zoon lens control of the camera.